Je Ne Voulais Pas Partir !
by Lys8375
Summary: "S'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il avait toujours voulu rester... Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter Yugi et Anzu, Jounouchi et Honda, et tous les autres..." "Personne n'avait compris qu'il aspirait à rester..." "Vivre avec Yugi et les autres... vivre, vraiment vivre avec eux..." "Tout cela.. il le désirait tellement !"
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! Alors une nouvelle fic en deux chapitres! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! **

**Ce que j'ai remarqué en regardant Yu-Gi-Oh, que ce soit en français ou en japonais, c'est que on ne parle jamais de ce que Yami/Atem(u) VEUT! Lorsqu'il quitte tout le monde à la fin de la série, on parle toujours de ce qu'il DOIT faire pas de ce qu'il VEUT faire. La seule fois où il dit un peu ce qu'il veut, c'est dans l'épisode 53 en japonais, à Anzu après le jeu de danse. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire ma vision des choses s'il voulait rester.**

**C'est une fic Revolutionshipping, Yami-Atem(u)/Anzu, mais ce n'est pas toute la fic.**

**J'utilise ici les noms japonais:**

**Mou Hitori no Yugi = Autre Yugi (autre nom pour Yami/Atem(u))**

**Jounouchi = Joey**

**Honda = Tristan**

**Anzu = Téa.**

_**Je ne Veux pas Partir !**_

S'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il avait toujours voulu rester... Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter Yugi et Anzu, Jounouchi et Honda, et tous les autres...!

Depuis qu'il avait dépassé le stade de simplement apparaître lorsque les peurs de Yugi criaient à l'aide et prenaient le dessus sur lui, depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire partie de sa vie et à faire vraiment connaissance avec tout les autres, il avait toujours voulu, même si souvent inconsciemment, rester avec eux.

Mais personne n'avait pu lui offrir cela. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient eu connaissance de son identité passée, quiconque n'avait présenté la moindre idée, la moindre solution qui lui permettrait de rester. Tout le monde avait assumé pour lui... Bien sûr, il voulait savoir qui il était, et savait qu'il était de son devoir d'accomplir son destin en sauvant ce monde... Mais, et après? Non... Tout le monde avait assumé pour lui... assumé qu'il voulait retourner d'où il venait... assumé qu'il voulait partir... mourir...

Mais personne n'avait compris... Personne n'avait compris qu'il aspirait à rester... Et la seule fois où lui l'avait mentionné, c'était avec Anzu, avant d'aller au musée, avant le tournoi de Battle City. Il avait, si ce n'est une fois, avoué ce qu'il désirait. Déchiré entre découvrir qui il était et rester avec Yugi, car il se doutait, déjà à cette époque qu'il ne pourrait avoir les deux. Même s'il le voulait vraiment. Vivre avec Yugi et les autres... vivre, vraiment vivre avec eux.

Ne plus être qu'un esprit, ne plus être lié à ce stupide puzzle qui leur attirait des ennuis à lui et à Yugi chaque fois que la mauvaise personne posait le regard dessus. Ne plus demeurer piégé dans les ténèbres et la solitude tandis que ses amis marchaient l'insouciance et la lumière. Être capable d'être avec Yugi tous les jours sans que l'un deux soit un esprit. Vivre l'un avec l'autre comme des frères plutôt que chacun leur tout dans un même corps!

Tout cela.. il le désirait tellement !

De l'intérieur de sa Chambre d'Âme, il observait chaque moment de la vie de Yugi. La vie dont il désirait si ardemment faire partie. Lorsque son hôte était à l'école, il se matérialisait sans que Yugi s'en aperçoive et dévorait du regard ainsi qu'avec ses oreilles tout ce que ses amis apprenaient. Tous les cours qu'ils avaient et en quoi ils consistaient. Bien sûr, lorsque Yugi avait résolu le puzzle et que tous deux avaient été liés, il avait été capable de lire en lui. Les connaissances générales, la langue, le fonctionnement de la vie moderne, tout cela lui était devenu familier **(Dans l'épisode 70 de Bataille Ville on voit Yami utiliser le téléphone^^)**. Mais les connaissances qu'il pouvaient tirer des cours étaient fascinantes.

Ce qui était assez drôle étant donné que, d'après ce qu'il avait pu observer, la plupart des adolescents avaient une répulsion pour l'école et s'en seraient bien passé.

Yugi avait un niveau moyen à peu près partout, même s'il pourrait définitivement faire mieux s'il mettait autant d'efforts dans ses devoirs que dans le Duel de Monstres, et pour le sport, sa petite taille le pénalisait souvent par rapport aux autres. Anzu était studieuse et appliquée partout, mais ses matières d'excellence se reflétait dans son projet d'avenir. Anzu aimait par-dessus l'anglais et le sport, ce qu'il lui fallait pour réaliser son rêve de danseuse en Amérique. Jounouchi n'était doué pratiquement qu'en sport, un peu comme Honda, même si Honda était un peu meilleur.

Après avoir analysé la plupart des cours, il avait découvert, lui, qu'il appréciait les maths... au contraire de beaucoup d'élèves qui s'en plaignaient. Jounouchi et Honda en premier parce qu'ils en avaient un cours juste en fin de journée. Mais lui, la matière l'attirait en raison de la réflexion qu'elle imposait. Il avait rit une fois, alors que Yugi faisait ses devoirs. Le garçon était bloqué sur un problème de maths, justement, et commençait à désespérer, lorsque Yami s'était penché dessus distraitement. Oh! La tête qu'avait fait Yugi lorsqu'il avait résolu le problème en moins de cinq minutes! Ça n'avait pas eu de prix!

Mais la seconde matière qu'il appréciait également plus que tout, c'était l'Histoire. Il était fasciné par toutes les différentes périodes et évènements historiques qui s'étaient produits entre son époque d'origine et celle où il se trouvait maintenant. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait été un Pharaon de l'Ancienne Égypte, avant Battle City, il avait voulu en savoir plus. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait demandé à Anzu et elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle savait. Mais bien que grandement intéressé, il devait avouer qu'une grande partie de son attention avait été portée sur elle... Au cours de ce... «rendez-vous» que Yugi avait arrangé pour eux, en la voyant danser contre Johnny Stepps, il avait été frappé de plein fouet par le fait que son amie était... une fille magnifique.

Mais ses sentiments étaient plus anciens. Yami ne savait pas quand... il ne savait même pas comment... Mais... Mais lui, si fier et autrefois si froid et presque cruel... lui qui ne savait rien de ce genre d'émotions... était tombé amoureux d'Anzu. Et ces sentiments lui faisaient peur, il devait l'avouer... mais ils lui donnaient également une raison supplémentaire pour vouloir rester.

Cela n'avait pas été facile au début. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il ressentait et si ces émotions venaient de lui ou de Yugi.

Lorsque Yugi avait résolu le Puzzle du Millénium, les seules émotions qu'il connaissait alors n'étaient que douleur, rage, vengeance, satisfaction de victoire, et ce brûlant désir de protéger celui qui l'avait délivré à n'importe quel prix. Il avait été obligé d'apprendre de Yugi et des autres comment être humain et pas un animal mit en cage depuis trop longtemps. Il avait dû apprendre à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, la juste mesure des choses, et arrêter de défier de simples délinquants à des Jeux des Ombres.

Mais le résultat en avait tellement valu la peine...

Son lien fraternel avec Yugi s'était épanoui, son amitié avec Jounouchi et Honda s'était développée, et ses sentiments pour Anzu avaient fini par apparaître.

Comment et quand ces sentiments étaient-ils apparus? Difficile à dire... Cela avait été progressif. Il n'y avait tout d'abord pas fait attention. Il ne pensait pas que cela venait de lui...

Lorsqu'il avait vu Anzu pour la première fois, lorsque cet évadé de prison l'avait prise en otage au Burger World où elle travaillait et l'avait frappée, il avait été prit d'une rage soudaine. Une telle rage qu'il n'aurait eu aucun remord à assassiner ce... cet... cet homme sur le champ. Et le Jeu des Ombres auquel il l'avait défié n'avait d'ailleurs contenu aucune pitié.

Mais à l'époque, il croyait encore n'être que la partie sombre de Yugi. Seulement une part de lui crée lors de la finition du Puzzle et qui répondait à sa détresse. Les sentiments de Yugi envers Anzu étaient clairement évidents à cette époque. Et c'est pourquoi, même lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était sa propre personne et que ses émotions étaient les siennes, il n'avait jamais fait le moindre geste envers Anzu, et au contraire, encouragé Yugi... même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur et le faisait suffoquer... Il avait tout fait pour que Yugi ne ressente jamais ces émotions venant de lui.

Mais les sentiments de Yugi n'avaient abouti à rien et s'étaient... «éteints», au fil du temps. Anzu ne voyait qu'un ami en lui, car elle... elle... Yami n'était pas aveugle... et il n'était certainement pas idiot. Il savait parfaitement envers qui allait les affections d'Anzu, pour qui battait son cœur... envers lui... et il aurait voulu plus que tout pouvoir lui répondre... mais il ne pouvait pas.

Mais lorsqu'ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance avec Rebecca Hopkins, il avait... il avait oser espérer... Les sentiments de cette fille si vive et intelligente pour son âge étaient évidents et éclatants. Et aux yeux de certains, peut-être un peu trop exagérés, mais le Pharaon pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient sincères. Et Yugi, ayant déjà réalisé qu'il ne pourrait «avoir» Anzu, avait rapidement succombé. Et Yami... avait osé espéré... il avait osé espéré que peut-être... s'il avait la possibilité de rester, alors...

Mais cette possibilité... il... il ne l'avait jamais eu... jamais...

Lorsqu'il avait fait le voyage dans le Monde de sa Mémoire, et découvert les personnes proches de lui il y a 3000 ans, cela l'avait quelque peu apaisé. Mahado lui était loyal non seulement par devoir mais aussi par amitié. Mana se moquait pratiquement de toutes les conventions et lui sautait dessus pour l'étreindre sans honte devant tout le monde. Et son père, d'après les quelques souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus, était fort et sévère, mais aussi juste, et attentionné envers lui.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil...

Il s'en était aperçu en retrouvant son nom et ses souvenirs. Il s'était souvenu que sa mère était morte lorsqu'il était assez jeune, et que même si son père avait été souvent là pour lui, il était évidement très pris par ses responsabilités en tant que Pharaon. Mahado était son ami, c'est vrai, un ami fidèle... mais jamais il ne cessait de s'adresser à lui avec le respect dû à un Prince et plus tard à un Pharaon. Parfois, oui, Atemu réussissait à lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de différence entre eux, comme lorsque son ami avait été mordu par un serpent pour le protéger et que le Prince avait aspiré le poison pour l'aider, mais la plupart du temps... Et Mana... Mana... malgré tout son déni des convenances, l'ignorance de sa place... même malgré tout ça... ne l'avait jamais, jamais appelé par son nom... Dans le Monde de sa Mémoire, il avait cru que c'était parce que, comme tout le monde, elle l'avait oublié... mais non. Elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé... Et ne parlons même pas du comportement de Shimon et des autres Prêtres. Même s'ils se souciaient de lui, leur devoir passait avant leur amitié.

Tout le contraire de ses amis du 21e siècle...

Voilà ce qui traversait la tête d'Atemu à l'instant, tandis qu'il observait les Portes de l'Au-Delà s'ouvrir lentement avec crainte... Non pas vraiment de la crainte.. il n'avait pas peur, il... Si... Si, il avait peur. Il venait de perdre le Duel Cérémonial contre Yugi et s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'Au-Delà. Et il ne voulait pas...

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'était donc donné une contenance assurée lors et avant le duel lorsqu'il en avait apprit les conditions. Il avait su, lorsque Yugi avait décidé d'être son adversaire, qu'il allait perdre. Yugi avait grandement mûri depuis qu'ils s'étaient liés, et avait gagné beaucoup d'expérience et d'assurance en duel, ainsi que dans sa foi dans l'Âme des Cartes. Mais s'il avait été heureux que Yugi se donne ce défi, dans l'intention de l'aider mais aussi pour se prouver qu'il était capable d'affronter seul le monde, il avait aussi été désespéré. Il aurait presque voulu que Yugi et les autres laisse Kaiba l'affronter, là, il aurait été sûr de gagner. Non pas que Kaiba était mauvais Duelliste. Au contraire, il était excellent, et après tout, tenait la place de numéro 2 derrière lui. Mais pour doué qu'il fut, Kaiba n'avait pas une foi suffisante en l'Âme des Cartes et était encore bien trop dominé par la colère pour pouvoir gagner contre lui.

Et il avait eu raison. Yugi s'était battu et défendu de façon admirable au cours du duel, réussissant à résister et à défaire les trois Dieux Égyptiens, puis le Magicien et la Magicienne des Ténèbres. Et pour finir, l'avait défait. En cette seule seconde où le coup avait surgit, réduisant ses points de vie à zéro dans la lumière, Atemu avait laissé apparaître une expression de tristesse sur son visage. Cela n'avait duré qu'un temps. La seconde d'après, il avait reprit son masque habituel.

Dos à ses amis, il avala silencieusement sa salive et se força à avancer vers la lumière. Il voulait se retourner, s'arrêter même, laisser voir qu'il ne voulait pas... Il ne le fit pas. Il n'avait pas pas le choix, il était trop tard, désormais, et s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait avancer. Mais c'était sans compter ses amis qui n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

« Yugi ! »

« Attends, Yugi! » répéta Anzu.

Il pila net sans pourtant se retourner, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu vas vraiment partir? » demanda Honda, la voix teinté de sanglots. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dans ce monde! Ne pars pas! »

_«Je n'ai PAS ENVIE de partir ! »_ aurait voulu crier le Pharaon. Mais il était obligé... et... il fut coupé par la voix d'Anzu, et ses mots lui transpercèrent le cœur tant ils étaient remplis d'amour, de souffrance et d'incompréhension.

« Mou Hitori no Yugi... Non... Atemu... Au delà de cette lumière se trouve l'endroit où tu dois retourner... Je le sais... Je le sais... mais... Cette lumière... Pour nous, ce n'est que la lumière qui nous séparera de toi! Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi est-ce que toi, qui a toujours été avec nous... tu devrais disparaître comme ça ?! Je ne comprends pas! »

Atemu avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en deux avec les mots d'Anzu. Ses mots... ce qu'elle disait... il s'était posé les mêmes questions, avec le même désespoir. Mais personne n'avait jamais... n'avait jamais... Ce fut au tour de Jounouchi d'interrompre ses pensées.

« Anzu, » fit-il. « Il n'y a rien à comprendre... C'est pour ça qu'il faut graver son souvenir dans nos mémoires. Pour ne jamais oublier ces moments, ces souvenirs passés avec lui! C'est pour ça que nous devons faire nos adieux et le laisser partir... vers son futur!

_« Les amis... »_ Atemu avait fermé les yeux et était à court de mots. Son futur? Son passé, plutôt. Mais il comprenait ce que voulait dire Jounouchi. Même si ces mots résonnaient avec douleur en lui, comme si ses amis abandonnaient trop facilement, ce n'était pas ça. Jounouchi avait compris qu'il n'y avait rien qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse faire. Aussi douloureux que ce soit. Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda... et Anzu...

« Yugi! » cria Jounouchi, attirant une nouvelle fois son attention. « Que tu sois un Pharaon ou Atemu, tu restes Yugi! Peu importe les Millénaires, nous serons toujours amis! »

Et ça, lui donna la force de se retourner vers eux, si ce n'est pour un bref moment, sans se briser complètement et d'afficher un air confiant.

« Oui! » fit-il.

« Je ne t'oublierais jamais! » cria Yugi qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

Atemu hocha d'un signe de tête et regarda chacun de ses amis, pour ce qui serait la dernière fois avant... avant très longtemps. Et lorsque son regard accrocha celui d'Anzu, il laissa son masque disparaître pour une seconde. Et la jeune fille hoqueta lorsqu'elle discerna dans les yeux du Pharaon tout l'amour teinté de regret et d'une terrible souffrance qu'il lui transmettait. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, et personne d'autre ne vit rien, mais ce fut suffisant. Atemu avait réussi à transmettre à Anzu tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui avouer sans rien lui dire, avant de remettre le masque de légère indifférence et de détermination en place et de reprendre sa marche vers la lumière.

Et il ne se retourna pas. Ses poings étaient crispés, ses larmes à peine retenues derrière le masque, mais il continua d'avancer. D'avancer vers la lumière tandis que ses vêtements changeaient, prenant l'apparence de ses habits de Pharaon, que son teint devenait égyptien et qu'il apercevait sa famille et ses compagnons de l'Ancienne Égypte de l'Autre Côté. Tandis qu'il traversait la Porte, il entendit un mouvement brusquement arrêté et devina qu'Anzu avait voulu le suivre mais qu'un de leurs amis l'en avait empêchée. Mais il ne se retourna pas. Et la porte se referma derrière lui.

**Et voilà! Le premier chapitre ! Le deuxième et dernier devrait arriver bientôt!**

**Reviews s'il vous plait !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2! Il est vraiment beaucoup plus long et très différent. Mais aussi beaucop plus déprimant O_o J''espère que ça vous plairas!**

* * *

Tous étaient là. Sa famille, ses amis, et ses anciens compagnons. Leur présence, bien qu'insuffisante apaisa quelques peu Atemu et il força son visage à afficher un tranquille sourire de contentement.

« Prince! » cria Mana en se précipitant sur lui. « Tu es enfin là! »

Grâce au retour de ses souvenirs, Atemu parvint à ne pas tomber sous le choc de l'étreinte de Mana et l'attrapa au vol. Il se força à sourire. Même s'il n'était pas aussi proche avec elle qu'avec les autres, elle était celle qui le faisait se sentir le plus normal possible.

« Oui, Mana, je suis là. » fit-il. « Mais si tu pouvais me lâcher... Je ne peux plus respirer! »

En effet, elle le serait vraiment très fort, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se porte sur son épaule et que Mahado la détache.

« Mana! Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter le Pharaon! » Puis il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Atemu et ses yeux se firent moins sévères. Presque doux. Presque... « Pharaon, nous vous avons tellement manqué. »

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi, » répondit Atemu en mettant une main sur l'une de Mahado.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, il avait grandement désiré les revoir, mais... Il ne continua pas sa pensée. S'il devait réussir à conserver son masque de joie ou d'impassibilité devant eux, il ne devait pas penser de trop à ses amis modernes. Il se tourna vers les autres et chacun des Prêtres le saluèrent avec un sourire de joie. Son père le serra également dans un étreinte chaleureuse en le regardant avec fierté. Et ce regard le réchauffa et lui permit de tenir.

Puis il arriva devant sa mère. Celle qu'il n'avait pas vu dans le Monde de ses Souvenirs. Celle qui était morte lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps... Il avait oublié combien elle était belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs bordés de rouge sombres, et ses mèches blonde qui encadraient délicatement son visage et ses yeux améthyste. Oui, il tenait son apparence de sa mère. Cette dernière le fixait sans rien dire, les larmes aux yeux, avant de le prendre soudainement dans ses bras et de le serrer. Et il retourna son étreinte... si... différente de toutes les autres...

« Atemu... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Son nom... sa mère avait utilisé son nom... elle était la seule... Tous les autres, même son père n'avaient pas... Son père avait dit _«Mon fils»..._ Mais sa mère... Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte et une larme s'échappa de son masque pour finir sur l'habit de sa mère. L'ancienne Reine d'Égypte le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

Le reste de la «journée» en quelque sorte, fut constituée d'acclamations et de célébrations quand à l'arrivée du Pharaon dans son lieu de repos éternel. Et tout le temps que durèrent les festivités, Atemu dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour garder ce masque en place. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à garder un visage impassible ou joyeux alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Que ce soit lors de ses duels ou lors de son règne passager en tant que Pharaon. Finalement, quand il sentit qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer complètement, il se leva et annonça qu'il se sentait un peu fatigué. Il les rassura néanmoins en disant que de toute façon, ils avaient l'éternité pour rattraper le temps perdu. Tout le monde hocha la tête en souriant et lui firent leur adieux joyeusement.

Atemu marcha dans les couloirs du palais, les yeux vitreux et embués. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, du moins la réplique dans l'Au-Delà de la chambre qu'il avait en Ancienne Égypte. La réplique exacte... avec ses murs dorés ornés de fresques colorées, l'immense lit de roi entouré de plusieurs couches de voiles de lin fin en guise de rideaux, et le balcon qui donnait vue sur ce qu'avait été le Royaume d'Égypte. Un endroit magnifique... majestueux... parfait... trop parfait...

L'ancien Pharaon se mit alors à respirer avec difficulté. La tête baissée, le visage dissimulé par ses mèches, tout son corps tremblait. Une goutte d'eau salée s'écrasa sur le sol de marbre. Une larme. Un larme différente de celles qu'il avait versées dans le Monde Réel, lorsqu'il était dans le corps de Yugi. Celle-ci était cristalline... parfaite... complètement irréelle. Il mit ses bras autour de lui, cherchant à diminuer la douleur qu'il ressentait mais sans résultat. Et le masque vola en éclat.

Il se retourna frénétiquement dans tous les sens et regarda partout. Son regard se posa sur le lit mais il dédaigna le mobilier. Le lit était trop... trop... imposant... trop... royal... désigné pour quelqu'un d'important... un Pharaon... un Dieu Vivant... pas un être humain... Il n'était pas un Dieu Vivant! Il était un être humain! Un adolescent de dix-sept ans dont l'âme avait été scellé pendant plus de trois mille ans. Un esprit qui venait d'être arraché au seul monde qu'il avait jamais connu jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, arraché aux personnes qui lui avait été le plus chères au monde! Dont une qui avait ravit son cœur et l'autre qu'il considérait comme un frère.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et Atemu retira brusquement sa cape et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il agrippa ses doigts et fit de même avec les bagues et les bracelets, puis sa couronne, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, dans un coin de la chambre. Il se fichait que quiconque l'entende désormais. Cela n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose importante c'était qu'il avait été séparés de ses amis et qu'il était supposé agir comme s'il en était heureux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu depuis le début coulaient à flot. Pas seulement depuis son entrée dans l'Au-Delà, mais avant, également.

Celles qu'il avait retenu lorsqu'il avait perdu la confiance de Yugi au Royaume des Duellistes! ou quand il avait senti le Puzzle voler en éclat lors du duel contre Bandit Keith et qu'il avait cru devoir retourner dans les ténèbres et ne plus voir son Hikari. Celles qu'il avait retenu lorsqu'il avait compris qu'une fois son destin accompli il devrait partir et quitter ses amis. Les larmes qu'il avait dissimulé sous la colère lorsque Anzu et Jounouchi avait été utilisés par Marik contre lui et l'avaient regardé de ce regard si vide et si froid. Lorsque Jounouchi avait été frappé de plein fouet par l'attaque du Dragon Ailé de Râ et se trouvait entre la vie et la mort... Il ne versa aucune larme pour lorsque l'âme de Yugi avait été volée par le Sceau d'Orichalque. Il avait déjà fait lorsque cela s'était produit. Mais il pleura pour tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais put dire à Anzu sur ses sentiments, pour le fait qu'il n'avait put lui lancer qu'un regard explicite avant de devoir la quitter. Il pleura pour avoir été obligé de se séparer de Yugi et pour toute l'incompréhension dont il avait été victime, quand personne n'avait jamais comprit qu'il ne voulait pas partir...

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là... recroquevillé sur lui-même. Et ils disaient qu'on était supposé être en paix dans l'Au-Delà? Que la douleur n'existait pas? Il en aurait rit de dépit s'il n'avait pas été aussi déprimé.

Mais c'est alors, qu'il sentit une présence près de lui. Une présence douce et chaleureuse, qui s'agenouilla, et l'enveloppa d'une étreinte rassurante. Il ne bougea pas, n'arrêta pas de pleurer, mais il reconnut cette personne et cette étreinte. Cette étreinte, si différente des autres lorsqu'il était arrivé.

«... Mère... je... je... »

Il essaya de parler mais sa voix, d'ordinaire si imposante, ne sortit qu'en un sanglot étranglé. Il essaya encore mais cette fois, rien ne sortit du tout.

« Chhhut... Atemu... tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit... pas besoin de te justifier... Je t'ai toujours compris mieux que n'importe qui... Tu as besoin d'évacuer tout ça... tout ce que tu n'as jamais été permis de libérer...»

Atemu attira alors sa mère contre lui et enfouit son visage dans la tunique immaculée qu'elle portait... et continua de laisser couler ses larmes. Et elle ne le jugea pas. Il pouvait s'en souvenir à présent... Elle ne l'avait jamais jugé de la manière dont les autres le faisait. Elle s'était toujours contenter de le réconforter et de l'éduquer comme une mère et pas comme une Reine. Et elle le voyait actuellement pour ce qu'il était. Pas un roi, mais un adolescent, à peine un homme, complètement perdu qui souffrait, et qui n'avait jamais été autorisé à montrer cette souffrance. Que ce soit par les autres, et plus tard, par ses propres attentes de lui-même enracinées en lui depuis l'enfance, que trois mille ans dans un Puzzle n'avaient pu effacer. Et qui les avaient au contraire empirées pour lui permettre de survivre.

Sa mère ne parla pas immédiatement. Elle se contenta de l'étreindre doucement de passer une main douce dans ses mèches blonde, caressant son front et ses cheveux. Son fils, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps... avait tellement mal... tellement mal que cela résonnait à travers elle et elle se demandait honnêtement comment les autres pouvaient être aussi aveugles! Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas voir à travers le masque... Son époux avait discerné quelque chose, mais pas beaucoup... et Mana et Mahado! Comment... Elle secoua la tête et resserra son étreinte. Son fils avait toujours été doué pour dissimuler ses émotions, mais pas à elle. Et elle avait pu le constater à la seconde où il les avait rejoint qu'il ne désirait pas être ici...

Après un certain temps, les larmes se tarirent pour laisser la place à seulement quelques sanglots et reniflements, et Atemu tenta de son mieux de calmer sa respiration tremblante et haletante. Il finit enfin par relever la tête et par plonger son regard embué et empli de peine dans celui empli de compassion de sa mère. Cette dernière eut un sourire triste et essuya du bout des doigts les larmes sur ses joues. À nouveau, il tenta de parler.

« Mère... je... tu... je suis... »

« Ne sois pas désolé... » fit-elle doucement. «... Tu ne voulais pas partir, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne voulais pas quitter le Monde des Vivants... et tes..._amis_, là-bas. J'ai raison? »

Atemu sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur.

« Je... Comment...? »

L'ex-Reine eut un sourire en coin un peu similaire au sien.

« Je suis ta mère. Tu as peut-être toujours été doué pour dissimuler tes émotions aux autres mais jamais avec moi. » Son sourire s'effaça. « J'ai tout de suite vu ce à quoi les autres ont été complètement aveugles... »

Le chagrin revint sur le visage du Pharaon. Il baissa les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de les relever.

« C'est... C'est vrai... Je ne voulais pas partir... Je... J'étais bien trop... bien trop attaché à eux... Je ne voulais pas les quitter... Jounouchi et Honda... Yugi... et Anzu... ils ont tellement fait pour moi...»

Les deux derniers noms avaient été murmurés tant il avait peur que les prononcer à trop haute voix pourrait le briser à nouveau. Sa mère le fixa d'un regard pénétrant avant de sourire...

« Parle moi d'eux, » dit-elle doucement.

Atemu resta silencieux un moment avant de laisser un très léger sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« Ils sont formidables... Les meilleurs amis que l'ont puisse avoir... Yugi... Et bien, Yugi m'a délivré. C'est lui qui a résolu le Puzzle. Tout était si noir et froid... et au moment où il a mis la dernière pièce en place, ce fut comme de se réveiller d'un cauchemar... »

L'ex-Reine sourit.

« S'il t'a libéré, alors je suis éternellement reconnaissante à ce garçon. »

« Oui... mais au début je n'étais pas conscient de grand-chose. Je croyais être lui... ou une part de lui, et je n'apparaissais que lorsqu'il avait peur et était en danger... Je n'apparaissais que... que... que pour... punir les responsables... »

Il avait hésité à finir et avait prononcer la fin d'une toute petite voix. Il tressaillit au souvenir de ses premiers Jeux des Ombres et des châtiments qu'il infligeait. Il n'en était vraiment pas fier. Il était même dégouté de lui-même. À l'époque, il était pratiquement comme Bakura... Il reporta son attention sur sa mère.

« Yugi n'a pas uniquement fait que me délivrer du Puzzle... À mon réveil, je n'étais pas moi-même... j'étais tout le temps enragé, j'étais... froid, presque cruel... le résultat de tant d'années dans le Puzzle... Yugi et les autres, mais surtout Yugi m'ont sauvé de ça. Il est pur, innocent, généreux et bon au delà de toute mesure. Il est ma Lumière, mon Hikari, mon Aibou, mon Frère d'âme et d'esprit... mon frère en tout sauf en sang... »

Sa mère eut l'air légèrement prise de court mais sourit tristement. Son fils avait toujours été enfant unique. Il avait faillit avoir un frère un jour, mais l'enfant était mort-né... **(NA: ça, je l'ai inventé, mais c'était courant à cette époque)** Il continua.

« Jounouchi et Honda sont... drôles. Ils passent leur temps à se disputer mais en fait ils sont meilleurs amis. Ils étaient un peu voyous auparavant, et sont toujours un peu rudes parfois, mais ils sont fièrement loyaux et courageux. Depuis qu'ils ont eu connaissance de mon existence, ils ont toujours essayé de m'inclure avec eux comme ils le font avec Yugi. Jounouchi est déterminé et est devenu un excellent Duelliste. C'était toujours un plaisir de l'affronter, de voir les progrès qu'il fait »

L'ancienne Reine sourit.

« Ils ont l'air de bons amis. »

« Oui, ils le sont... » murmura Atemu d'une voix tendue tandis qu'il pensait à présent à la personne dont l'absence faisait saigner son cœur. « Et puis, il y a... Anzu... elle... »

« Elle? » demanda sa mère avec un sourire entendu. « Une fille? »

Atemu sentit le rouge lui monter légèrement aux joues, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'être embarrassé alors qu'il avait aussi mal.

« Oui, une fille... Anzu Mazaki... La fille la plus incroyable et la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais rencontré... » murmura t-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée. « Elle a des cheveux bruns courts qui lui arrivent aux épaules, une peau pâle comme tous les gens là-bas avec un légère pointe de rose sur les joues, et de magnifiques yeux bleu océan qui brillent lorsqu'elle est heureuse. Elle est gentille, déterminée, possède une grande confiance en elle, et ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis. L'amitié est pour elle une des choses les plus précieuse au monde. Son rêve est de devenir danseuse plus tard, et je l'ai vue à l'œuvre, elle a le talent pour le réaliser... »

Sur la fin, sa voix mourut et les larmes avaient recommencer à couler silencieusement. Il aurait tellement... Il aurait tellement voulu... avoir une chance... La bouche de sa mère s'entrouvrit légèrement, avant que son visage n'affiche une expression douloureuse.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? Atemu, tu aimes cette jeune fille? »

« Plus que ma propre existence, » dit-il d'une voix morte. « Et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi, même si elle ne l'a jamais dit... et je n'ai jamais pu lui dire non plus... au départ parce que je croyais ne pas vraiment exister et ne comprenait pas ce que je ressentais, ensuite parce que... je savais que Yugi avait des sentiments pour elle et que je ne pouvais pas le blesser... J'ai... j'ai osé espérer... quand il a renoncé à elle... si je pouvais rester, alors... Mais je... je n'ai pas pu... La seule chose que j'ai fait, c'est... c'est de lui lancer un regard juste avant de traverser la Porte...»

Il enfouit alors son visage dans ses mains, complètement désespéré. Ce n'était pas qu'il reniait l'amitié que lui portait ses compagnons d'Ancienne Égypte, pas vraiment. Mais... il se sentait plus... proche de ses amis modernes. Et avant d'être scellé dans le Puzzle, il n'avait jamais rien ressentit pour aucune fille/femme. C'était ça, surtout.

Lorsqu'on ne connait pas quelque chose, cela ne vous manque pas. Il avait supporté les ténèbres pendant plus de 3000 ans dans le Puzzle parce qu'il ne connaissait que ça, mais il avait été terrifié à l'idée d'y retourner, une fois qu'il avait connu la lumière à nouveau. Il avait autrefois accepté l'inévitable distance entre les Prêtres et lui, le fait que certaine limites ne soient pas franchies par ses amis, même Mana, parce qu'il était Pharaon et que c'était ainsi qu'étaient les choses à cette époque. Même s'il désirait de par son règne supprimer toutes ces différences. Il ne connaissait pas mieux alors, il pouvait parfaitement vivre avec. Tout comme il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'aimer quelqu'un. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi lorsqu'il était plus jeune, parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait tout le temps... à tort.

Replongé dans ses pensées dépressives, Atemu failli sursauter lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa mère sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, mais de la compassion.

« Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne changera quoique ce soit, Atemu, » dit-elle doucement. « Mais tu sais que ce n'était qu'un au revoir, pas un adieu. »

Il hocha légèrement la tête, son regard réchauffé par l'usage de son nom, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Les mots prononcés n'étaient pas vraiment réconfortant mais c'était la vérité. L'ancienne Reine reprit.

« Même si ce n'était qu'une excuse tout à l'heure, je pense que tu dois être exténué, maintenant. Tu devrais dormir, ça te fera du bien. »

Elle l'aida à se relever doucement et Atemu se rendit soudain compte à quel point elle avait raison. Son... corps, faute d'un meilleur terme, lui paraissait drainé, et il se sentait tellement las... Sa mère le guida vers le lit. Il hésita un moment, pour les raisons qui l'avait fait choisir le sol tout à l'heure, mais sa mère en l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle lui lança un regard qui lui rappela tellement le sien lors d'un duel qu'il préféra ne pas insister. Et il était de toute façon trop émotionnellement épuisé pour discuter.

Allongé sur le lit, il eut tout à coup du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis plus de 3000 ans. Il ne dormait pas dans le Puzzle, pas vraiment, il se reposait. Et il trouvait étrange qu'il éprouvât le besoin de dormir dans l'Au-Delà parce qu'il avait toujours associé son insomnie au fait qu'il était un esprit... Apparemment, ce n'était pas ça... Ça devait être le Puzzle... et... il...

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ni même à penser. Il battit des paupières et ces dernières semblèrent se fermer d'elle-même. Au-dessus de lui, sa mère le regardait avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Il supposa qu'il devait ressembler à un petit garçon mais là, tout de suite, il s'en fichait. Le sommeil semblait emporter avec lui toute sa peine, et il sentit alors le besoin de dire une dernière chose.

« Merci... Mère... » murmura t-il.

Sa mère ne lui demanda pas de quoi il parlait, elle savait.

« Dors, Atemu. Laisse l'Au-Delà t'apporter les rêves et les espérances qui te tiennent tant à cœur, mon fils. »

Elle le regarda s'endormir rapidement, en moins d'une minute. Tout ce relâchement d'émotions auxquelles il n'était pas habitué l'avait vraiment complètement vidé. Elle sourit tristement. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'était censée se passer la première journée des gens dans l'Au-Delà. Cet endroit était censé être un lieu de paix et de bonheur et pourtant... son fils y souffrait. Elle soupira et se leva du bord du lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et avisa la cape, la couronne, les bagues et les bracelets, tous jetés aux quatre coins de la pièce par son fils dans son moment d'effondrement émotionnel. Elle ramassa tout. Elle plia la cape sur un meuble et déposa dessus la couronne et les bijoux en or, avant de se diriger vers le balcon.

Appuyée contre la balustrade, elle joignit les mains et pria.

« Oh Dieux Tout Puissants, Protecteurs de l'Égypte et Régisseurs de ce monde. Toi, Osiris, Grand Roi et Juge de l'Au-Delà, Toi, Isis, la Grande Déesse Mère, sœur et Épouse du Grand Roi, Toi Horus, Père et Protecteurs de tous Tes Fils les Pharaons, Toi, Râ, qui porte Ta lumière protectrice sur le Monde des Vivants, et Toi, Maât, Déesse de la Vérité, de la Paix et de la Justice qui juge le passage des âmes vers l'Au-Delà, entendez ma prière au nom de mon fils, le Pharaon Élu Atemu, fils de Pharaon Aknamkanon... Mon fils vient enfin de revenir parmi nous après 3000 ans d'attente, à présent que son Destin est accompli. Mais il n'est pas heureux. Il n'est plus le même qu'autrefois. Ses millénaires passés scellé dans le Puzzle du Millénium l'ont profondément changé, de même que ses dernières années après avoir été libéré. Il a tissé des liens très forts avec les personnes qui l'ont aidé a retrouvé son identité dans le Monde des Vivants. Des liens plus forts qu'il n'en avait jamais eu autrefois... dont un amour profond pour une jeune fille, Anzu Mazaki, qui retourne également ses sentiments. Atemu souffre de cette séparation! Il n'a jamais voulu les quitter, mais n'avait pas le choix! Oh Grandes Divinités! Je Vous supplie d'accorder une seconde chance à mon Fils! Permettez-lui de vivre la vie qu'il n'a jamais eu! Et si, dans toute Votre Puissance et toute Votre Sagesse, ne pouvez ou refuser d'accéder à ma prière, alors je Vous prie d'atténuer sa souffrance jusqu'au jour où ses amis et son amour viendront le rejoindre. Je Vous en supplie, quoi que Vous fassiez! Je ne supporte pas de voir mon fils souffrir ainsi après tout ce qu'il a déjà enduré... »

La voix de l'ex-Reine mourut sur la fin. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, en une position de révérence, avant de tourner des talons de rentrer dans la chambre de son fils. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Elle soupira et sortit. Si les Dieux n'accédaient pas à sa requête, elle devrait faire de son mieux pour l'aider. Et la première chose serait de parler à son époux, et faire en sorte qu'au moins Mana, et Mahado si elle le pouvait, commence par appeler Atemu par son nom... Elle n'avait pas manqué sa réaction lorsqu'elle l'utilisait...

* * *

**Alors? Reviews, s'il vous plait!**

**J'avais prévu de m'arrêter là, mais... hum, j'hésite. Que vont faire les Dieux. L'éxistence ou non d'un autre chaopitre dépendra du nombre de commentaire que je reçois sur cette fic! Alors à vous de décider...^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Mon Dieu ! Le temps que ça m'a prit ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment DESOLEE ! Presque 5 mois ! Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse ! Je ne fais pas d'études et je n'ai pas de boulot. Disons que ce n'était que de la paresse, une absence de motivation et des difficultés d'écriture. Je savais exactement CE QUE je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre, mais je ne savais pas COMMENT l'écrire pour bien le rendre.^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas, vu le temps que j'ai mis dessus... Ce chapitre sera l'avant-dernier. Après celui-là il me restera une sorte d'épilogue de retrouvailles et j'aurais fini avec cette mini fic! Bon, je vous laisse ! Bonne Lecture à tous et encore Désolée !**

* * *

Les Dieux ont toujours été vus de façon très différentes selon les cultures. Certains peuples les voient plusieurs, d'autre unique. Mais chacun sont vus comme des êtres extrêmement puissants qu'ils faut révérer et surtout, surtout, ne pas mettre en colère contre vous... même si certains sont plus cléments que d'autres. Dans chaque civilisation, les Dieux, même s'ils interfèrent, plus ou moins, de temps en temps avec le Monde, font rarement preuve d'un excès de générosité envers les humains, en ce qui concerne le grand schéma des choses. À l'exception de quelques privilégiés qui, une fois dans l'Au-Delà, bénéficiaient d'une assez bonne relations avec eux.

Cette dernière catégorie concernait les Dieux Égyptiens. Ils avaient en quelques sorte... tissé des relations avec bon nombres de Pharaons et Reines d'Égypte, la plupart considérés comme des divinités mineures dans leur vie terrestre et une fois leur arrivée dans l'Au-Delà. Mais aucun n'avait jamais bénéficié, ou même demandé à bénéficier, d'une seconde vie sur Terre. Pour la plupart, l'Au-Delà était bien mieux, et d'ailleurs les Dieux n'auraient jamais accepté... à une exception près...

Isis, la Grande Déesse Mère, fut La première à entendre la supplication émise par la Reine Néféret, épouse du Pharaon Aknamkanon, au nom de son fils, le Pharaon élu, Atemu. Atemu, le dernier Grand Pharaon à être entré dans le Lieu d'Éternité... et qui ne désirait pas y être.

Isis avait été La première à entendre cet appel en raison de Sa fonction. C'était la Mère d'abord et ensuite la Déesse qui y avait été sensible. Et Elle avait été rejointe peu après de Mâat, pour discerner La Vérité. Elles avaient écouté la Reine, observé le jeune Pharaon dans son sommeil, étudié ses souvenirs et Mâat avait pu juger de la vérité. Après tant d'années passées dans le Puzzle du Millénium et le Monde Moderne, Atemu avait changé et ne se sentait pas à sa place, ici. Cependant, toutes deux étaient hésitantes et convaincre les autres Dieux ne serait pas aisé.

Mais, Isis était déterminée à ce que ce soit, au moins, discuté. Elle alla trouver Son Époux, Osiris, Grand Roi de l'Au-Delà. Tout comme Elle, Osiris avait entendu la prière de la Reine Néféret, mais Il n'avait pas bougé. Il savait qu'Isis viendrait, et Il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'avait accompli Atemu. Et c'est alors qu'Il était plongé dans Ses réflexions, qu'Isis arriva.

« Osiris, » fit-Elle.

« Isis, » répondit-Il.

« Tu sais pourquoi Je suis là, » dit-Elle.

« En effet. Et Je suis d'accord que cela a besoin d'être discuté. »

Isis leva un sourcil. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de Son Époux. Il était strict quand aux Lois de l'Au-Delà, surtout étant donné qu'Il devait coopérer avec Anubis. Osiris vit tout de suite l'expression de Son Épouse et amenda.

« Atemu est différent de tous les autres. Jamais aucun autre Pharaon de Kemet n'a affronté et enduré les mêmes choses que lui. Aucun n'a jamais affronté les Ténèbres comme lui en payant le prix de son âme. Mais cette décision doit être prise par chacun d'entre Nous. »

Isis hocha là tête, compréhensive, et peu de temps après, tous les Dieux majeurs se réunirent en Conseil.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Mana était heureuse. Euphorique, même. Son meilleur ami venait enfin de les rejoindre dans l'Au-Delà après 3000 ans d'absence! Le sacrifice qu'il avait dû faire autrefois était enfin récompensé. La jeune magicienne ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait vu les Portes de l'Au-Delà s'ouvrir et vu le jeune Pharaon les traverser. Elle serait éternellement reconnaissante aux personnes qui avaient aidé son ami à être là où il devait être.

Cependant, Mana ne pouvait empêcher une légère inquiétude d'apparaitre sur son visage. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué sur le moment à cause de son excitation, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait... son ami lui avait semblé un peu... bizarre... Il avait agit normalement, mais... il était étrangement réservé, plus que d'habitude, et... tendu... très tendu...

« Mana! »

Mana sursauta et se retourna. Son maître, Mahado, venait vers elle. Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me faites pas peur comme ça, Maître! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque! »

Mahado eut un petit sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir de crise cardiaque, Mana. Tu es déjà morte. »

« Détails, détails, » dit-elle en agitant la main.

Mahado eut un petit rire avant de redevenir soudainement sérieux.

« Viens avec moi, Mana. La reine Néféret désire nous voir. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Mana en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas, mais elle a dit que c'était important. Ça doit l'être. Elle avait l'air assez...

Il ne termina pas mais l'expression de son visage inquiéta Mana. La jeune magicienne hocha alors la tête et suivit son maître à travers le palais de l'Au-Delà en direction de quartiers de la Reine Néféret et du Pharaon Aknamkanon. Une fois arrivée, Mana comprit ce que Mahado voulait dire. La Reine Néféret avait une telle expression de tristesse sur son beau visage qu'elle en sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle et Mahado s'inclinèrent.

« Votre Majesté, » commença Mahado, « Nous sommes venus comme vous l'avez commandé. Quel est votre volonté? »

Mahado... toujours aussi formel et sérieux...

« Relevez-vous, tous les deux, » répondit la Reine. « Et écoutez-moi attentivement. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est de la plus haute importance. »

« De quoi s'agit-il, Votre Majesté? » demanda Mana.

« Il s'agit d'Atemu, » répondit-elle simplement.

Les deux magiciens écarquillèrent les yeux et se tendirent. Ils fixèrent la Reine. Mana se souvint que la nuit dernière, elle était partie à la suite d'Atemu quelques minutes après lui. Elle avait l'air très inquiète.

« Pourquoi, Votre Majesté? » demanda Mana. « Prince va t-il bien? Il allait bien hier soir lorsqu'il nous a rejoint et... »

« Mana! Calme-toi, » la réprimanda doucement Mahado avant de se retourner vers Néféret. Il ne le montrait pas mais une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux gris-violet. « Votre Majesté? »

La Reine eut un sourire triste avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête.

« Atemu n'est pas en danger, » dit-elle, ce qui les calma, « mais, il ne va pas bien. Du tout. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous les deux, il n'allait pas bien hier non plus. »

Une expression de stupeur s'afficha sur le visage deux magiciens qui échangèrent un regard, et Mana constata que ce qu'elle avait remarqué hier concernant son ami n'avait pas échappé à son maître non plus. Mahado fixa à nouveau la Reine.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Votre Majesté? » demanda t-il respectueusement.

La Reine Néféret soupira doucement. Dans cette situation, mieux valait être brusque.

« Atemu ne désire pas être ici. Il ne voulait pas venir dans l'Au-Delà et quitter les amis qu'il s'est fait dans le Monde des Vivants actuel. Hier soir, après nous avoir quittés au banquet de bienvenue, il s'est effondré. Lorsque je l'ait rejoint, je l'ai trouvé recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, la tête entre les genoux. Sa cape, sa couronne et ses ornements dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce. »

« Quoi! »

« Pharaon! »

« Oh, Prince! »

Les exclamations de stupeur avaient échappé aux deux magiciens qui fixaient à présent la reine, abasourdis, consternés et horrifiés. Mana sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi le Prince était-il dans un tel état? Bien sûr, elle comprenait que les amis qu'il s'était fait lui manque mais, elle et Mahado étaient ses amis aussi. Mahado était lui aussi dans l'incompréhension, même s'il ne le montrait pas aussi ouvertement. La Reine eut un sourire triste devant le fait que ni le maître ni l'élève ne comprenait.

« Mais... Votre Majesté... pourquoi? » demanda Mana d'une voix tremblante.

« Que pouvons-nous faire? » demanda Mahado.

« Les raisons sont multiples. La principale étant que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, Atemu n'est plus le même qu'il était autrefois. Les 3000 ans qu'il a passé dans le Puzzle du Millénium l'ont profondément changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a subi, mais je sais que cela l'a terriblement marqué. Il a dit que lorsqu'il a été libéré du Puzzle, cela avait été _«comme de se réveiller d'un cauchemar»_. Ce sont ses mots. »

Mana et Mahado hochèrent sombrement la tête. Ils comprenaient cela. D'autant plus que les Objets du Millénium étaient des objets maléfiques à cause du fait qu'ils avaient été créer à partir de sacrifices humains.

« Atemu a été libéré, comme vous le savez par un garçon appelé Yuugi qui lui ressemble beaucoup, » continua la Reine. « Atemu a été intimement lié à lui. Leurs esprits étaient liés et ils partageaient le même corps dans le Monde des Vivants. Ils avaient une relation fusionnelle et fraternelle. Ils étaient chacun l'opposé de l'autre mais aussi son complément. Ce garçon, Yuugi, était la personne la plus proche de lui, la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait communiquer sans «emprunter» son corps et celui de qui il a appris après avoir été libéré du Puzzle. »

Mana sentit ses yeux s'embuer et Mahado ferma les siens. Tous deux commençait à comprendre l'état d'Atemu. Un tel lien avec quelqu'un était sûr de laisser sa marque... même si Mana, sans le vouloir, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une minuscule pointe de jalousie devant la preuve évidente quelle avait été remplacée en tant que meilleure amie du Prince. Mais elle secoua la tête, se forçant à se débarrasser de ce sentiment pour écouter la Reine Néféret qui n'avait, de toute évidence, pas terminé.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Autre que sa relation avec ce garçon, Atemu avait des amis, évidemment. Il les a eu à travers Yuugi, c'était les siens. Mais surtout, l'autre raison est qu'Atemu, Atemu est tombé amoureux de la jeune fille qui faisait partie de leur groupe, Anzu. »

« Quoi! »

Mana et Mahado avaient laissé échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Oui, même Mahado, et la vision aurait été comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi déprimante. Tous deux arboraient la même expression d'incrédulité, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Mahado finit néanmoins par se reprendre avant Mana qui elle, ne fit pas le moindre effort pour cela. Le maître magicien eut un petit sourire triste devant le fait qu'Atemu ait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer après sa mort. Mais il remarqua que Mana avait toujours la bouche ouverte.

« Mana, ferme la bouche avant qu'une sauterelle n'y rentre, » fit-il avec une expression sévère.

Mana se reprit aussitôt et foudroya son maître du regard.

« C'est arrivé UNE fois ! Et en plus, il n'y a pas de sauterelle dans l'Au-Delà! »

« S'il vous plait! » intervint la Reine Néféret, ce qui les rendit silencieux tous les deux et Mahado, honteux. « Je ne vous ait pas fait venir ici seulement pour vous dire cela. »

« Et pour quel raison, votre Majesté? » demanda Mahado.

« Comme je l'ait dit, Atemu ne désire pas être ici. Et je ne pense pas qu'il sera capable d'être heureux complètement tant qu'il sera séparé de ses amis... ce qui, comme vous vous en doutez, risque de prendre du temps. Hier soir, après lui avoir parlé, j'ai prié la clémence des Dieux devant tout ce qu'il avait déjà subi et leur ait demandé d'offrir à Atemu une seconde chance. »

Mana et Mahado hoquetèrent de surprise, mais ne dirent rien, et la reine continua.

« J'ignore s'il répondront ou même s'ils accorderont la moindre attention à ma prière, mais au cas ou ce ne serait pas le cas, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à atténuer sa souffrance. »

« Comment? » demanda Mana.

Elle était prête à tout pour aider le Prince. Il était son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Mahado pensait la même chose, mais aucun d'eux ne furent près à ce que demanda Néféret.

« J'ai remarqué hier que cela l'apaisait quelque peu. En tant que ses amis, je veux que vous appeliez Atemu par son nom. »

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Atemu marchait dans les couloirs du Palais. Cela faisait à présent quelques jours qu'il se trouvait dans l'Au-Delà. La crise de larmes qu'il avait eu l'avait vidé mais elle l'avait aussi considérablement aidé. La présence de sa mère aussi, l'avait aidé. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les gens pleuraient. Il était préférable de pleurer régulièrement (mais pas trop quand même!) que tout garder en soi, accumulant tout, encore et encore comme lui, puis verser des tonnes d'eau salée pendant des heures. Sa situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Il était toujours aussi impuissant, désespéré et à l'agonie, mais au moins, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être submergé par ses émotions. Et plus important, il avait désormais quelqu'un qui avait connaissance de ses désirs et regrets ainsi que de son état émotionnel.

Atemu eut un sourire triste. Sa mère ne pouvait que se douter de ce qu'elle lui apportait. Il se doutait qu'elle avait déjà fait quelque chose pour l'aider. Mana et Mahado avait commencé par l'appeler par son nom. Mana, avec rapidement beaucoup d'enthousiasme, une fois habituée. Mahado était toujours hésitant, mais le faisait. Et cela lui faisait tellement de bien d'entendre ainsi son nom dans la bouche de ses deux amis...

« Atemu! »

Ledit Pharaon se figea et se retourna. Quand on parle du loup... Sa mère venait vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, Mère? »

« Comment vas-tu? » demanda t-elle.

« Un peu mieux. Grâce à toi, » répondit-il doucement.

« C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. Tu es mon fils. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. »

Atemu ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête. Puis il observa sa mère plus attentivement. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux brillaient.

« Y a t-il une raison précise pour laquelle tu voulais me voir? » demanda t-il.

« En effet. Je suis venue te chercher. C'est de la plus haute importance. Les Dieux veulent te voir. »

Atemu écarquilla les yeux. Comment? Les Dieux voulaient le voir? Mais pourquoi? Il fixa sa mère, un million de questions dans les yeux.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, » dit-elle, « mais je sais que c'est très important. »

« Allons-y, » dit aussitôt Atemu.

Il n'avait pas manqué la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de l'ancienne Reine d'Égypte. Il devinait qu'elle avait dû offrir quelque prière l'autre soir et espérait à présent avoir été entendue. Lui aussi espérait. Espérait très fort.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Atemu s'inclina devant les Dieux Osiris et Râ, ainsi que les Déesses Isis et Maât. Ils ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, car leurs expressions étaient indéchiffrables. Soudain, Osiris fit un pas en avant et lui fit signe de se relever avant de parler.

« Pharaon Atemu, » dit-Il d'une voix profonde. « Il est parvenu à Notre attention que tu te sens insatisfait ici, dans le royaume de l'Au-Delà. Bien que Nous ayons discuté de ce point, Nous voulons entendre tes propres mots. »

Atemu hocha la tête et se prépara à annoncer ce qu'il voulait. Clairement et simplement. On ne mentait pas en présence des Dieux, surtout devant Mâat, qui représentait la Vérité et la Règle Universelle.

« C'est la Vérité, Oh, Osiris, Grand Roi de l'Au-Delà. Je ne me sens pas à ma place, je me sens décalé. Je ne suis plus le même qu'il y a 3000 ans quand je me suis scellé au sein du Puzzle du Millénium. Les millénaires passés dans les ténèbres du Puzzle ont eu un profond impact sur mon esprit. Mes amis dans le Monde des Vivants m'ont libéré, m'ont sauvé, et ils m'ont aidé à vivre à nouveau en tant qu'être humain. Sans aucun souvenir de ma vie en tant que Pharaon, je me suis calqué sur le monde d'aujourd'hui. Yuugi, mon hôte, qui était pour moi comme un frère, m'a offert ses propres souvenirs et chacun de mes nouveaux amis m'ont, à leur façon, aidé à travers les épreuves que j'ai traversé, sans jamais rien demander en retour. »

« Tes liens avec tes nouveaux amis du Monde des Vivants sont donc plus forts que ceux que tu avais avec tes amis et compagnons d'antan? Ressentirais-tu toujours ce lien qui t'unissait à ton ancien hôte?» demanda Osiris sans jamais détourner Son regard perçant d'Atemu. « Ou bien y a t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu n'as pas mentionné devant Nous? »

Atemu inspira un bon coup avant de hocher la tête.

« Oui, Osiris, Toi-Qui-Juge-les-Âmes, » répondit-il. « Je ressens toujours fortement l'absence de Yuugi. Ne plus sentir sa présence à mes côtés est réellement déstabilisant et il me manque plus que tout. Et mes sentiments envers mes plus récents amis sont plus profonds car aucun d'eux ne se soucient du fait que je sois Pharaon. Ils le savent, l'admettent, mais passent outre dans leur relation avec moi et me traitent comme l'un des leurs, ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Même lorsqu'ils ignoraient qui j'étais, ils agissaient ainsi... Et... »

Il inspira. Il devait l'avouer. Il ne pouvait pas mentir aux Dieux. Surtout à Osiris. Surtout avec Maât présente qui le fixait avec insistance.

« Et aussi, je ressens l'absence d'Anzu Mazaki. La première amie de mon ancien hôte, une fille volontaire, pleine d'énergie et de joie de vivre... Une fille que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et qui m'aime aussi, je le sais, mais à qui, en raison de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, à l'intérieur du corps de son meilleur ami, je n'ai jamais pu avouer mes sentiments. »

Et il se tut. Il n'avait plus rien à dire, à moins qu'on lui pose une question. Osiris le fixa un moment avant d'échanger un regard avec Maât, qui acquiesça. Puis vers Isis et Râ qui firent de même. Et Il se retourna vers Atemu qui attendait sans rien dire, mais qui sentait ses entrailles se nouer.

« Atemu, fils d'Aknamkanon, tu souhaites retourner dans le Monde des Vivants.

C'était une assertion, pas une question.

« Oui, » fit le jeune Pharaon d'une voix rauque. « C'est mon vœu le plus cher. »

« Et il sera exaucé. »

* * *

**Et fiiini ! **

**Enfin presque^^ ! **

**J'essayerais de mettre l'épilogue des retrouvailles le plus vite possible, et pas comme la dernière fois !**

**Laissez-moi le plus de commentaires possible pour me motiver ! J'apprécie réellement tout ce que vous me dites. J'accepte les critiques, mais qu'elles soient constructives et pas un "j'aime pas" ou un "c'est nul" insultant.**


End file.
